Sunlight: A Twilight Story Reinvented
by Ayoandrew2
Summary: Azrael has never really had the chance to live his life the way that he wants to, which upon his Uncle's death. Now living alone in the small town of Forks he begins to be enamored with a Sophomore girl by the name of Edythe Cullen despite their first few meetings leaving him in agonizing pain. Edythe wants answers, that Azrael doesn't have.
1. Azrael

**A.N.**

 **This story is going to take place starting a year before Beau Swan arrives in Forks. So the 03-04 School year, and Azrael will be the year above Edythe who will be a Sophomore. Azrael has a unique gift who I don't think anyone has quite come up with yet and it will only continue to grow with him once he becomes aware of it. Just a heads up Azrael's is going to sing to Edythe to an extent the makes Beau's blood seem like water to her. However Azrael's gift will both attract her to him and prevent her from just killing him, once she starts to see Azrael's personality she will be more forceful with him so to speak as well as possessive. Also I am going to need a beta reader so let me know if you're interested. I am going to try and pump out a chapter a week. but the next one will probably come in a few days.**

A young man with jet black hair and striking grey eyes that appeared neither dull or bright sat in the courtroom waiting for the judge to make his judgement. He almost couldn't believe this was how the summer before his Junior year in his high school was going, having long given up on the possibility of escaping his mother's tight, and in most ways toxic grasp on him.

That was until of course his late Uncle Julian passed away a few months ago and left him quite the sizable inheritance including a partially secluded house in Forks, Washington, giving him the means to do what he was doing now just a few months short of his seventeenth birthday.

Although distraught due to my Uncle's passing I was grateful for all the things that had been done for me prior to his death having been contacted by my Uncle's and now my lawyer Mrs Sullivan almost immediately with all the assets that were inherited by me being frozen.

This was of course to stop my "lovely" mother from squandering my newly found wealth as she had done with her fathers bequests to her, the same bequets mind you that allowed my late uncle to become very wealthy due to his smart and calculated investments.

In the end all the money in the world couldn't save him from the cancer he hid from my mother and I, the only family he had left.

"Due to the evidence and circumstances the court rules in favor of the emancipation of Mr. Azrael Lux and grants a restraining order on Ms. Annabelle Lux for the distance of ten miles of Mr Lux's school, residence and place of work as well as his person. No phone calls nor letters may be exchanged unless Mr Lux initiates contact. Also the emancipation is contingent on Mr Lux staying in school as well as requiring him to live at his inherited home in Forks, Washington, henceforth all of the inheritance left to Mr Lux will be released in its entirety to Mr Lux to be used as he sees fit." said the judge seated in the small courtroom in Spokane, Washington as he banged his gavel.

Across the room the I noticed that my mother had her her long black hair from where I assumed my own color came in a tight bun and was glaring at me from across the room with unconcealed rage in her clear blue eyes.

Relief rushed through me as he realized I would never need to see that women ever again and I allowed a small smile to grace my chapped lips.

My only concern now was moving into my new home, which just so happened to be very far from my current residence of Spokane, but I quickly made the decision to not even bother going to that woman's house to get any of his my things, they held no value to me.

"Court is now adjourned the judgment shall take effect immediately." said the judge with a straight face.

Quickly Mrs, Sullivan ushered me out of the courthouse and into her silver 2004 Audi A6 which smelled strongly of pine.

" Where are we headed Mrs Sullivan?" I suddenly asked as we hit a red light

"Azrael you're my client I told you to call me Marie, and to answer your question we are headed to the airport for you to catch the next flight to Seattle." she answered her big brown eyes looking a little sheepish.

"Wait, what ! I have people I need to say goodbye to!" I exclaimed suddenly wondering why she was in such a hurry for me to leave Spokane.

"Oh really like who ?" she asked almost smugly.

I realized with a start she was right I didn't have many friends to speak of in the first place as I was never allowed to leave the house apart from school.

I never really thought much of it but now it became almost blindingly depressing that I didn't have a single person that I could really call a friend.

My mood quickly began to turn sour and Mrs Sullivan most likely realizing this didn't say anything else on the short trip to the Spokane International Airport.

It wasn't until she pulled into a parking space on the third floor of the parking structure that she began to speak again.

"Alright Azrael I know you're confused as to why I am pushing for you to leave Spokane so soon and the truth is Julian wanted you out of that house and away from that woman as soon as possible." she said with passion and clear rage.

"Well Uncle was right I need leave this place behind me." I said releasing the breath I did not know I had been holding.

"But what am I supposed to do about clothes or money until my inheritance hits my bank account?" I suddenly asked.

I can't believe this not so small detail had not crossed my mind until now stupid stupid...

My thinking was interrupted as Mrs Sullivan began to chuckle before she spoke with a smug smirk "Well Azrael as far as clothes go Julian figured you wouldn't want anything from you old home so he took the opportunity before his passing to purchase you an entire new wardrobe, as well as have all the furniture in the house either replaced or updated. As far as the money goes the entire amount of your inheritance minus the taxes should be in your account by tomorrow morning. Also by that time I should have all the proper paperwork faxed to the study at your house as well as portfolio with all your current investments."

My mouth slightly hung open in clear shock for a brief moment before a sudden thought hit me.

"How will I get to the house from the airport today? I only have like $13 in my account…."

She chuckled again before reaching into the back seat of her car and pulling out a manila envelope which she then handed to me.

I opened it in a swift motion and looked inside my eyes becoming wide, inside was at least $2000 in hundred dollar bills and a set of Nissan car keys as well as a half page of paper with details on how to get to the car and then from SeaTac to Forks.

I was suddenly surprised when Mrs Sullivan no Marie pulled me into a tight hug and handed me a ticket that was departing in about an hour she wished me good luck and told me she would be in touch.

As I was about to exit the vehicle she grabbed me hand.

"By the was Azrael I took the liberty of enrolling you into the high school they started a few weeks ago so I didn't want you to put it off, you'll start in two days on Monday." she said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Marie." I responded almost robotically as I exited the vehicle which seemed to make her smile waver for a second before it returned to her usual smile as she pulled out of the parking lot and took off.

The flight was a blur that I barely remembered and before I knew it I was standing in front of a pristine black 2003 Nissan 350Z (Edythe is gonna love having her fragile human in a car like that lol) with very dark tinted windows.

I signed leave it to my Uncle Julian to leave me with a car that would probably be the newest and most conspicuous car in the entire town of Forks from what I could remember of the one time I did visit my Uncle like 8 years ago Forks was a very small and tight knit town from my understanding and I didn't particularly want to stand out much.

However after a moment of thought I realized maybe this is what Julian wanted; for me to stand out and maybe even shine a little. I smiled and then opened the door and turned the car over which started easily with a smooth purr I took one look at the smooth interior before I groaned, this was going to be a long drive.

So I'm gonna be completely honest I went the speed limit the entire way to the house… okay maybe I went a little faster than I probably should but I figured I earned a little bit of leeway with everything that's been going on for the last few weeks. Besides who can fault a guy for going a little fast when he has almost 300 horsepower to play around with.

I pulled off of the 101 North and down a dirt road that was winding quite a lot after what felt like about ten long minutes which was actually five I pulled up to the house just as it started to rain. I prayed there was food in the house as I did not really want to go back out and find somewhere to eat right now.

I started to take in the large four bedroom house that I had inherited from my beloved uncle.

It was very modern, painted a dark navy color with white trim and very large windows dominating the front of the house. It had way more space than I would ever need but staring at it brought up fond memories of my uncle and I doubted that I would ever have to power to get rid of it.

I knew from my last and only visit here that besides the two car garage right in front of me that there was a second garage behind the back… due to my uncles passion for driving and working on cars I fully expected the two spots in front of me and the two in the back to be filled I just didn't have it me to look at them right now despite in only being around 6 o'clock at night.

I slowly walked up to the front of the house and used the key that was on the same chain as the nissan key to open the front door. Walking in the first thing that assaulted my senses was the deep rich smell of expensive cognac that I knew my uncle loved to drink. I suspected I would find quite a few bottles hidden throughout the house.

I slowly made my way upstairs to the guest bedroom I had used the last time I was here which was actually the Master Bedroom as my uncle didn't feel the need to have a bathroom inside his room, citing that if had guests he would much rather they enjoyed that small luxury.

I jumped in the bed without so much as taking my shoes off and promptly fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around briefly glancing at the alarm clock to my left noticing that it was already ten in the morning. I slept over twelve hours for the first I can ever remember I must have been exhausted.

I decided to take a quick shower and as I came out I checked the clothes my uncle had bought me and noticed that everything was plain solid colors mostly black and white shirts with a few other colors splashed in and tons of black and blue jeans. There were a few leather jackets a pi coat and one thick looking raincoat. That I figured with this weather I would be wearing a lot.

I quickly threw on a white t-shirt and black pants before grabbing one of the leather jackets which I quickly realized would be my new favorite jacket. I also grabbed a nice pair of black dress boots with brown soles and the outfit was complete. I had already styled my hair after I got out of the shower so I was ready for the day. (Picture Paul Wesley's hairstyle but colored black)

I made my way to my uncle's or rather my office now and checked the fax machine only to find about 20 or so pages of paper waiting for me.

The front page was bolded and said " **PLEASE FILE THE FIRST TEN PAGES WITH THE FORKS POLICE DEPARTMENT TO GET YOUR EMANCIPATION INTO THEIR SYSTEM, ALSO BRING THE NEXT FIVE PAGES TO YOUR SCHOOL ON MONDAY SO THEY CAN PUT YOU IN THE PROPER CLASSES. THE REST OF THE PAGES ARE FINANCIAL INFORMATION. PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO CALL IF YOU NEED ANYTHING AZRAEL, I'LL BE IN TOUCH."**

 **-Marie Sullivan**

I didn't bother to even look at the first 15 pages and skipped right to the financial stuff **and** whistled in disbelief I knew my uncle had been well off but certainly not this well of what had been messily $13 or so dollars had turned into $6,124,093.69 literally overnight. I tried understanding the next page and failed miserably I couldn't make sense with all the different numbers and listings so I decided to leave those be I could more than live off the liquid assets I had now there was no reason to really go digging just yet.

I decided pretty easily that I could afford to splurge and headed outside to the… my car and headed back into town to one of the only places I remember very vividly from my last trip to Forks, The Lodge a tacky little restaurant the served pretty good food and left me with nothing to complain about.

Although I met a few people while I was in the little dinner I couldn't recall any of there names but the food was great and I left a fairly decent tip for the waitress.

I got out of my car and quickly walked into the police station and briefly spoke with the receptionist Jane I think her name was who directed me to the back office where the sheriff should be before he headed home for the night.

I knocked on the office and almost immediately heard a gruff "Come in"

I walked into the office and looked at the man who was in charge of all the police in this small town and smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir my name Azrael Lux and I have some paperwork I'm supposed to file with you." I said easily as I held up a manila folder

"Yes of course your lawyer called a few hours ago a Mrs Sullivan if I remember correctly to talk to me about your unique situation, I'm Chief Charlie Swan and its nice to meet you son. Always wanted to meet Julian's nephew that he spoke so highly of." he said as he extend his hand for a firm handshake which I took with a small smile.

"Thank you Chief Swan it means a lot to hear that my uncle talked about me so often." I replied easily.

"No problem at all son just leave the paperwork on my desk I'll take care of it have a good night and stay out of trouble I heard you've been driving one of them fast little Nissan cars around town and just because your Julian's nephew doesn't mean I won't give you a ticket if I catch you speeding." he said with a light hearted look in his eyes.

"No trouble from me sir, I want to leave a good impression on those in my new home." I replied with a small chuckle.

"Alright well have a good day and don't be afraid to stop by if you ever want to talk." he said somewhat awkwardly.

"Thank you sir" I said as I gave him a wave and headed out of his small office.

He just grunted as he got back to the large pile of paper I just noticed on his desk.

On my way home I stopped at the local grocery store to stock up my fridge at least for a few weeks. And headed home to try and take in my new life before school started on Monday.

The weekend flew by really quick and before I knew it my alarm went off Monday morning as it was time to get ready for my first day at a new school which slightly terrified me to least to some extent. As I was getting ready my thoughts quickly drifted to my uneventful weekend I spent mostly in my room the kitchen or the large living doing nothing more than thinking.

I wasn't able to bring myself to go into either garage just yet which both disappointed me and excited me at the same time. I resolved to make it in there next weekend hopefully.

I didn't even notice as everyone stared at my car as I pulled into an empty parking spot at Forks High School right next to a brand new shiny Volvo which greatly eased my nerves as at least my car wasn't as noticeable as I first thought it would be.

I made my way into the office and quickly handed over my paperwork and was rewarded a schedule of my classes for the year let's see.

 **Period 1: Mrs Banner; Biology II (Building 2)**

 **Period 2: Mr Jackson; P.E. (Gym)**

 **Period 3: Ms Varner; Trigonometry (Building 4)**

 **Period 4: Mrs Banner; Teacher's Aid Sophomore Class (Building 2)**

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5: Ms Jefferson; Government (Building 6)**

 **Period 6: Ms Mason; English 3 (Building Number 3)**

Seems easy enough I thought without much hesitation as I made my way over to building number 2.

Mrs Banner was an easy enough teacher, we were mostly going through review as far as I am concerned but with science being my favorite subject I had already taken all the high school required courses and more, which I learned was the reason she had requested me as he aid for the year below me apparently there was some sophomore girl who did not struggle at all with her class and frankly seemed bored so she hoped I would be able to go over more advanced stuff with this girl while she taught the rest of the class.

So far I've had over seven people approach me to try and make friends but at the moment I was feeling very introverted and ignored most of them god knows what they are thinking about me right now, probably that I'm some egotistical jerk with a nice car.

Before I knew it I was on my way back to Mrs Banners class to be some girls tutor lost in this thought I suddenly bumped into what must have been a brick wall but turned out to be a very gorgeous girl (Picture Holland Roden) who if it they hadn't already knocked the wind out of me certainly would have with her looks alone.

She started to lower her hand as if to help me and suddenly froze half towards reaching out to me, and seemed to be fighting something very intensely if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

"I'm sorry" , I started to say as maybe she was mad that I bumped into her and then suddenly my head exploded into the worst pain I have ever felt in my short life, it was like there were three hundred people talking.. no thinking inside my head all at once, their voices razor blades inside my head before I finally succumbed to the bliss of complete darkness, silence was one voice that sounded like the most beautiful thing I had ever heard was " _What's happening ?!"_

 **END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Edythe

**A/N This chapter was originally planned to be much longer however due to time constraints I decided to cut it a little short in order to get some constructive criticism and ideas from my readers. I am having a lot of trouble with dialogue as its been so long since I've really written anything, I apologize for this but I'm relearning as I go and I feel that my writing is in improving slowly but surely. Next Chapter should be in four days or less.**

I came back into consciousness rather abruptly and didn't immediately recognize what it was that I was hearing or where I was but it soon became clear that I was in a hospital bed somewhere when I noticed an IV in my left arm and felt a throbbing headache. I could barely make out voices outside my door speaking very quietly.

Almost as if whomever was talking outside the door realized I was awake they abruptly stopped speaking in their hushed tone.

It was silent for several minutes and then I heard a knocking on my door before a women who had to have been some form of model walked into my hospital room.

"Good Morning Mr Lux my name is Doctor Carine Cullen, how are you feeling ? You gave everyone quite the scare." said the women with a silky voice.

"Umm I feel fine. What exactly happened doctor ? I don't remember much after bumping into some girl before class." I said after a moment of hesitation clearly not sure what happened.

The doctor looked contemplative for a moment before she replied "Well actually we're not sure exactly what happened Mr Lux, that girl you walked into was in fact my daughter Edythe Cullen, and she says that after bumping into her you just passed out in the middle of the hallway, at first we thought it may have been stress related but you've been unconscious for almost two days so we really don't know what to think at the moment."

"What ? No way, what time is it I asked ?" panic creeping more into my voice with every word.

"Well it's about 2am on Wednesday morning." she replied after a moment.

My eyes widened for a second and I started to try and get up before Doctor Cullen gave me a look that made me cease my efforts.

"Hold on a moment Mr Lux I need to run a few test on you to make sure that you're okay before I can discharge you, I need to make sure that this is an isolated incident and that it will not happen again." she said somewhat forcefully actually.

I simply nodded my head as she started to go through all the standard test you would get in a physical exam and before I knew it I was sitting on the side of the bed just after she finished.

"Well Doctor Cullen what the diagnosis am I going to start passing out regularly now ?" I asked with worry clearly seeping into my expression and voice.

"Actually it appears that you are as healthy as a horse as some would say, I'm very relieved my daughter was feeling as if this may have been her fault. Irrational I know, but you know how young girls are don't you Mr Lux?" asked the doctor with a small smile.

"Errr of course Dr Cullen, I don't see how this could have been her fault. Ummm so am I free to go ?" I asked somewhat awkwardly in my opinion.

"Of course of course Mr Lux, I'll get the paperwork ready as you get dressed, your clothes are in the cabinet over there." she said pointing towards the white cabinet I just noticed to the left of my hospital bed.

As Dr Cullen walked out I took a second to notice how graceful all of her movements were before she closed the door behind her.

Slightly shaking my head I quickly got dressed into the clothes I had worn on Monday which appeared to have been washed and I was putting my leather jacket on there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened the door only to come face to face with Dr Cullen who smiled at me and held up a piece of paper and my car keys.

Wait my car keys, my car is at the school how am I supposed to get home, as I started to freak out inside my head almost as if she could read my mind Dr Cullen informed me that she took the liberty of having her daughter bring my car over from the school yesterday, apparently she just got her driver's license and she really wanted to drive my car.

Instantly relief rushed through me as I thanked Dr Cullen profusely as she handed over my keys and the piece of paper that I needed to turn in to be excused from school for the last day and a half. After a few more pleasantries I was on my way home trying to figure out exactly what had happened to make me pass out, when the only thing I can remember is being completely and utterly overwhelmed.

Well that and one thought before I fell into oblivion. I remembered it so clearly the voice was so beautiful I could not find the words to describe it.

But it sounded very distressed I realized suddenly, something was happening to this girl at the same time as I was falling unconscious and she knew something was happening.

I need to figure out who this girl is and find out what happened from her perspective.

I elected to worry about that some other time as I pulled into my house and quickly found my way into bed after setting my alarm to get up for school.

I fell asleep rather easily, not realizing at the time that a pair of amber eyes were following my every movement.

I found myself pulling into the school parking lot in an almost trace like state, it was like I was almost on autopilot.

I arrived about twenty minutes or so before most of the other students arrived and it only took about ten minutes of sitting with my car running before someone knocked on my window abruptly.

I rolled down my window without really looking and turned to face the person who had knocked only to find myself staring at the girl who I had bumped into the other day.

I found myself lost in her amber colored eyes for a brief moment before she started speaking.

"Hello, I'm Edythe Cullen I just wanted to apologize about the other day."

I was stunned the voice I had heard in my head was the very voice that I heard right in front of me, it took me a second before I responded much to my embarrassment.

"I'm Azrael Lux, but I'm sure you know that already and you don't need to apologize you didn't do anything wrong at all besides I bumped into you remember ?" I said to her.

This didn't seem to be what she wanted to hear as her expression went from momentary surprise to anger.

She looked at me for a few moment and I couldn't keep myself from shiver for a second for some reason her gaze seemed to make me on edge almost like she was a cat stalking a mouse.

She turned away from me and started walking back towards class without so much as another word.

I groaned as I watched her walk toward the school, great I probably pissed off one of the most beautiful girls I would ever lay my eyes on all because I couldn't just give her a simple "it's alright"

I certainly wasn't expecting her to turn around right before she walked into the office and stare directly into my eyes nor was I expecting the flash of pain the almost made me scream for the split second that I was forced to endure it but least of all I wasn't expecting that voice… her voice to reenter my head this time nowhere near as clear as before to the point of it almost feeling like a whisper _Why ?_

Despite the horrible headache that now plagued me, I headed to class my mind strangely focused on Edythe before I knew it I was on to my fourth period class. I didn't know if I was thankful or somewhat disappointed that I did not run into Edythe this time, however I do think one of her sisters, Eleanor or something is in my Trig class as the teacher called on her because she thought that the girl wasn't paying attention referring to her as Ms Cullen.

Strangely some guy I didn't know in that class Jared or John or something that started with a "J" asked me why Eleanor was staring at me so intently all class and honestly, she was behind me so I had no idea and just ignored him.

I think I figured out why I don't have friends… no one interests me. Well I take that back. Hair somewhere between brown and red suddenly flashed through my mind and I sighed.

As I walked into class I instantly noticed Edythe sitting in the middle row of tables all alone. Just then a breeze came in behind me which must have made her notice me because she instantly looked up surprise clear on her face.

She quickly schooled her features and looked away but I noticed how she bawled her hands into fists under the table.

Mrs Banner quickly introduced me to the class as his Teacher's Assistant and let them know that I would be mostly working with his top student which was just my luck because the student happened to be Edythe Cullen.

This seemed to make her furious as she instantly told the teacher that she wouldn't need any help and that she would rather my attention be used on some of the students who needed help. Which of course led Mrs Banner to explain that the only reason she had me as a TA in the first place was so that I could help Edythe with the more advanced materials while she worked with the other students at a more regular pace.

She did not look happy but finally after several moments of staring at the teacher intently shrugged her shoulders and went into the back classroom that we would be working together in while Mrs Banner taught the other students.

I quietly followed behind her not looking forward to working with this girl, I learned at a young age to not force my presence on anyone who did not care for it.

In this case however my hands were figuratively tied behind my back.

"Look I know you don't want to be around me for some reason but I have a job do, so please let's put whatever differences we have behind for this one period we have to spend together." I said slowly.

She stared at me for what like an eternity but finally nodded her head and agreed to allow me to tutor her.

Or at least try to tutor her because it became obviously clear within the first ten minutes that this prodigy because what else could she be, knew everything I knew about science and way way more.

I stared at her with my mouth hanging open for several minutes before her chuckling quickly broke me out of the spell her knowledge had put me under.

"So I guess you don't really need my help frankly I'm surprised you're even in the class if I'm being completely honest." I muttered quietly

She gave me a strange look that if I had to describe would be somewhere between hungry and annoyed.

Before I could work up the never to ask her what her problem with me was she asked me a question rather forcefully now that I think about it.

"Why did you move to Forks?"

"It's rather complicated if I'm being honest."

" Well I'm rather sure I can keep up." she pressed with a half smile, one dimple clearly becoming present on her face.

I don't know what prompted me to answer, but one look into her amber eyes and I found myself unable to not respond.

"I don't know if you're aware but I am an emancipated minor."

"I am, and ?"

"Becoming emancipated was not an easy process and there were some conditions one of them was being required to live at my house here."

"Does that make you upset ?"

I had to think about my response for a moment before I replied.

"No, not really."

"Care to elaborate?"

I caught myself before I could laugh, she looked so frustrated and it was absolutely adorable.

"How about if I elaborate you allow me ask you a question too."

She pouted for a second before a full smile flashed across her face showing her dimples and frankly took my breath away.

"How about you elaborate for me and then I'll consider answering your question."

"If you promise to answer my question it's a deal."

Edythe seemed to be considering it for what seemed like forever before she nodded and held out her hand for me to shake.

When I grasped her hand the extreme cold was not the first thing I noticed, no the first thing I noticed was the jolt of electricity that seemed to form a sort of connection between.

Edythe looked up unfazed her amber eyes meeting my stormy gray ones.

"Well elaborate then."

"I was slightly upset at first but that was before I found something that interests me for the first time in a long time and I think that I will enjoy figuring this out."

"What is it that you found that interests you Azrael?"

I could almost feel the curiosity and impatience behind her question.

"Now that would be telling now, wouldn't it… Edythe."


	3. What are you so afraid of ?

" **We write to taste life twice, in the moment and in retrospect." - Anais Nin**

Edythe started at me for several minutes and I swear I felt the brief flash of another migraine before she looked away.

"Doesn't really seem like you elaborated very much Azrael."

"Well considering you probably know more about me now than any other person in this city, I think I did a pretty good job." I said giving her a small smile.

This did not seem to surprise her at all, if anything her reaction was almost smug like she'd won some sort of trophy.

It was only then that I noticed just how far from me she had been sitting this entire class, she was almost hanging off the side of her chair.

Just as I thought to inquire about why she was sitting in such an uncomfortable fashion the bell rang and in a rush Edythe smoothly moved out of her seat and through the door with the grace and precision of a dancer.

I couldn't help but think that I am missing something, one second it's like she wants nothing to do with me and the next second it's like she's somewhat interested in me.

I just shook my head and made my way to the cafeteria quickly finding an empty table I sat down alone and rested my head between my arms, today was turning out to be a much longer day than I anticipated.

Government class seemed to go on forever and I actually found myself looking forward to English which just so happened to be my least favorite course.

Don't get me wrong I love to read a good book but writing is another story, part of me believes it has a lot to do with being an introvert rather than an extrovert. I don't particularly like the idea of someone being able to glimpse inside my thoughts… and isn't that what writing is at its core.

Anyways I must have taken a waking nap in English because the next thing I knew I was walking towards my car when suddenly that silver volvo I noticed the other day pulled out of its parking spot in reverse rather quickly thankfully missing me but hitting my book bag and giving me quite the scare.

Edythe stepped out of the drivers seat in one smooth motion once again stunning me with her grace.

"Azrael ! Are you alright ? Did I hit you ? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Something in her voice made me rather uneasy but I shrugged as I held up my book bag.

"I'm fine Edythe, no you didn't hit me."

" I just got my license, I should have been paying more attention. I think I scared my siblings half to death."

"Damn right you did Edythe." said a silky male voice as he exited the Volvo in a motion that was just as if not more fluid the Edythe's own. He had a wiry build and black hair that was so short it was like a shadow across his head.

"Almost gave poor Royal a heart attack." he said with a hearty chuckle.

"It's not funny Archie, I really thought I hit someone." Edythe said with a look of warning in her eyes thankfully not directed at me, however I couldn't help but gulp.

Archie turned to me, before he could speak I couldn't help but notice his eyes were amber like Edythe's abet a few shades darker.

"So who might you be ? Well besides the poor gentleman my careless sister almost killed." he said flashing his teeth in a brilliant smile.

This for some reason made the hairs on the back of my neck come alive and I felt a weird inclination to flee.

"My name is Azrael Lux, it's nice to meet you Archie was it ?"

I stuck my hand out for a handshake as I was speaking, going against the voice in the back of my head screaming for me to run. He took my hand and found myself momentarily surprised not only by his firm grip but by just how cold his hand was like Edythe's was, it was like holding an ice cube.

"The pleasure is all my darling sister Edythe's I assure you she hasn't stopped talking about you si.."

Archie was abruptly cut off as Edythe's fist met his stomach with what sounded like an excessive use of force, and I couldn't stop myself from wincing slightly, making a mental note that Edythe was more scary than I originally thought.

Just then the strangest thing happened I felt this wave of just raw emotion inside of me and suddenly I understood…. no I didn't but it was like I could feel what they were feeling. Inside the car someone was feeling annoyed about something, someone else was completely and utterly confused but also something else to.. hungry maybe ? And the last person took me a little longer to figure out was it happiness ? No something else, something less tangible. Hope. Yes that was it unfiltered and blind but hope for something however I couldn't figure out what.

"Azrael."

I looked up at Edythe noticing her for the first time in what felt like hours, then I knew what she was feeling.

She wanted something desperately, but she was also afraid of something right now, of what I could not be certain.

I found not knowing bothered me, what could she be afraid of. Someone like her should have the world on her beck and call, I'm not sure if it was the new found power coursing through me or perhaps just unfiltered curiosity but before I could stop myself the question left my lips.

"What are you so afraid of Edythe?"

The look of shock on her face instantly made me regret asking, what had I been thinking. I had to look away I couldn't stand the site of that look on her perfect face.

I shifted my gaze to her brother Archie he was harder to read for some reason almost as if this new found sense was slipping away from me like trying to grasp water.

Just before my new ability did just slip away I mean, I felt what Archie felt… happiness and to my confusion acceptance directed right at me.

Instantly as I felt whatever that new ability leave me I became tired so very tired in a way I had never been tired before, it permeated into my entire being.

"Drive safe…. I should be getting home soon. See you tomorrow" I walked away before they could respond and somehow found my way to my car.

I don't recall much from that point on. I was almost to my house when I needed to pullover.

It was raining hard and I was already falling asleep behind the wheel. I put the car in park and before I knew it I was sleeping.

I dreamt about her. The way the light made her eyes shine. The bronze color of her hair as the wind swept through, but most of all I dreamt of her saying my name.

"Azrael !"

A bang on my door…. Er window jolted me awake it was very dark out and still raining. I was still drained but it was not as bad as before I quickly noticed that my gas tank which had been almost full now had less than a quarter noticing the time I grimaced it was ten at night meaning I had slept for roughly seven hours.

Suddenly whomever was outside my door in the pouring rain knocked again. I felt bad really bad due to my inattention this person had to stand in the raining even longer then they had already.

I rolled down my window and was surprised to find Edythe standing there completely drenched in water.

"What are you doing out in the rain Edythe? You're going to get sick."

"I'll tell you in a moment just unlock you passenger door so I don't have to talk to you in the rain."

I quickly did as she asked and in a matter of seconds she was sitting in my car with the heater on full blast.

"What happened ? Why were you sleeping in your car ? "

"I don't know I was just so tired after we talked in the parking lot, I was almost home but I literally couldn't keep my eyes open anymore"

"I'm just glad you are okay I thought I was going to have to break a window for a minute."

The relief was clear on her face making my heart skip a beat as she turned to me and smiled her dimples barely visible in the low light.

"What were you doing so far off the main road Edythe ? I don't exactly live anywhere close to where people usually go."

She seemed embarrassed for a moment, I half expected her cheeks to turn pink but they didn't she must be really cold I thought.

"Well…. I felt bad for almost hitting you with my car and I knew from my mom that you only live a few miles from us. I know you live alone so I thought I would bring you some of the dinner I made."

She gave me a half smile, at the point I think that I am starting to get addicted to her smiles in all honesty.

My chest started to feel tight and a fluttery feeling completely overtook my stomach, suddenly I wasn't tired anymore.

I was speechless no one had ever been so thoughtful of me before. I spent my entire life building these walls around my heart and soul and now this girl in two days was shaking my very foundation, I haven't yet decided if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

I'm not going to pretend I am a nice person, because I was taught by my uncle to stay true to myself and others, It is ingrained inside of me that this is the only way to be truly happy. I rarely smile because I don't see the need but something about her… something about Edythe makes me want to smile all the time and it frightens me.

It's simple really I've never felt the inclination to really be nice to anyone nor do I typically feel the need to be mean, so in general I just ignore most people. But something about her just makes her impossible to ignore.

Edythe's voice, her eyes, and even her smell call to me in some primal way and half the time I want nothing more than to run but the other half of the time, I want to know everything about her.

"Do you want to come inside for a cup of coffee or something Edythe ?"

I probably sound so goofy, there is no way she would say yes to someone like me.

She smiled and I couldn't help be reciprocate, even as my heart skipped another beat. This cannot be healthy all the beats my heart has been skipping that is.

"I would love to."

I turned on my headlights and noticed her Volvo was maybe twenty feet in front of my car.

I pulled up next to her car slowly and she got out agreeing to follow me to my house which is only about a mile or so up the road.

I drove more slowly than I usually would in order to gather my thoughts, something that I was doing more and more frequently as of late.

I pulled up to my house and quickly walked up to the front door and unlocked it just the Edythe appeared right next to me holding up a bag.

"What's that ?"

"Your dinner silly, I assume you didn't eat while you were sleeping in you car, I just hope you like the pasta that I made you."

I simply nodded my head and led her inside to the kitchen, I must have left the heater on while I was away because the house was much warmer than it usually was.

I quickly noticed just how wet Edythe's clothes were they were dripping all over the floor. She must be freezing I'm honestly surprised that she wasn't shivering.

I began to walk out of the kitchen to get some of my clothes to change into so she could put hers in the dryer, but she grabbed my shoulder, the coldness of her touch instantly becoming known by me.

"Where are you going ?"

I shrugged and explained what I had been thinking she looked as if she was about to argue but it seemed that after a second of thought she nodded and released my shoulder.

I quickly went into my room and grabbed a long sleeve black shirt, and pair of sweatpants I knew had a drawstring so she could tighten them.

Before I had even entered the kitchen I could smell something utterly delicious. She must have heated up the food she had brought for me while I was getting her clothes to change into.

When I entered the kitchen I noticed that I had been right, there was a plate of steaming pasta on the counter and Edythe was standing by the fridge.

I walked up to her and handed her the close and explained where the bathroom and dryer were so she could take a quick shower and change.

She nodded and then pointed at the food simply stating one word with a strange amount of force she wasn't asking she was telling.

"Eat."

I nodded and sat down to eat not realizing how hungry I was until I took the first bite, Edythe was a phenomenal cook I soon realized.

She came back into the kitchen just as I finished the last delicious bite, it had been long time since I had such a good home cooked meal.

I looked at Edythe and my breath hitched in the back of my throat. She was stunning I never understood why guys always talked about seeing a girl wear there clothes until right now because quite honestly I've never seen something so beautiful.

She smiled at me flashing her dimples and making me blush for what was probably the hundredth time tonight.

"How was my cooking?"

She seemed kind of nervous, like she thought that I might not like it even though I'm sure her family must of complimented her on it.

"It was the best meal I've had in a long time, thank you again Edythe I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, it the least I could do for almost killing you."

I smiled at her which appeared to catch her of guard for a moment before she smiled back.

I felt the migraine return of a fraction of a second, nowhere near long enough for me to hear anything apparently. I did however notice two very important facts the first being that everytime one of these headaches happens Edythe is staring at me, and the second was that it hurts significantly less with every headache that I get.

I looked over at Edythe and noticed that she looked frustrated, It clicked in my head after a moment that maybe something was happening to her as well.

"Edythe about earlier that question that I asked you.. I'm sorry, I know it sounds crazy but for a minute there I had this strange feeling almost as if I could understand just what everyone was feeling and I can't explain it."

Surprise filtered across her face for a minute before she schooled her feature into a contemplative look which I couldn't be sure if it lasted five minutes or five hours.

"Thank you, I think I understand better now, I need to get home my family is going camping tomorrow and I need to get some sleep" she responded as she smoothly walked out the front door.

As I heard her car start I couldn't help but think that what she understood wasn't the question I asked her but rather something else entirely.

 **AN: I have discovered that putting myself on a schedule will only lead to procrastination and disappointing my readers so please bear with me I will try and update at least once a month. Thanks for your support everyone !**


	4. Alone

**AN: I have no excuse for making everyone wait so long for another chapter, I will do my best to update more frequently (Once a week) Thank you for your support and I appreciate all feedback.**

Saturday morning brought a worse than usual chill to the air which had been missing for the last few days, almost as if we were being punished for the few days of sun we had received. This didn't bug me much, although the sun is nice weather in Spokane is typically much colder than Forks.

I found myself once again nodding off in the warm living room, something I had been doing quite a lot in the last week since moving to Forks. I couldn't help but think that it had something to do with the Cullen family, I know how crazy that sounds believe me but it seemed like everytime something happens to me in this town it revolves around them, it probably just something I imagined but I couldn't shake myself free of the notion with how real it felt in the moment.

I was surprised that none of the Cullen's were at school for the rest of the week. I mean Edythe did tell me that they were going camping but I didn't expect them to disappear for three days. I did hear a rumor in my trig class that their whole family disappears to go camping anytime there is even remotely good weather. I did find this kind of irresponsible on Mr and Mrs Cullen but who am I to judge.

It's hard to admit how much I have been thinking about the Cullens in the last few days, specifically Edythe. It was strange the way she interacted with me, she would go from friendly to hostile within seconds and frankly I didn't know what to make of the whole thing. I mean, I can't think of anything I could have done to offend her besides bump into her that one time.

One thing is for sure, though I can't get her smile out of my head, or how here hair is such an interesting shade, or the way her dimples appear on her face and make her seem so angelic, yes Edythe Cullen definitely had me wrapped around her little finger and whether she knows it or not remains to be seen.

It is absolutely frustrating that I know nothing about her or her family, but what really terrifies me about this is that I want to. I want to know everything possible about Edythe Cullen.

I jumped up suddenly wide awake, I need to do something, anything to get this off my mind. I absentmindedly put on my shoes, a few moments later I had crossed the short distance from my door to the dense forest that surrounds my property.

I just kept running, and anytime something about Edythe would pop into my head I would run faster, I'm not sure how long or how far I ran but the only reason I stopped was because I physically couldn't run any longer.

I noticed that I was in a small meadow, drenched from head to toe somehow I didn't feel cold probably from all the running I reasoned. I actively tried to catch my breath as I slid onto the damp forest floor.

I want to say that all the running gave my mind a break from her but I would be lying. Now as I knelt on the floor too exhausted to move I was unable to do anything other than reflect.

Why am I so enamored with this girl ? What makes her so special ? These were the questions that began to run through my mind. I've never even really looked at a girl twice, don't get me wrong I found some attractive it's just I've always had more important things on my mind.

I didn't have the most conventional upbringing, my mother was controlling and abusive, and I never knew my father. My uncle Julian was the only person that ever made me feel like they genuinely cared about me and know that he's gone, I just feel so alone.

That's what makes this whole thing so difficult I don't even know who I am anymore, it's like I'm lost wandering around in the dark just looking for something to help me find my way, I think that's what makes Edythe so appealing, it's almost as if she radiates confidence and grace, drawing me to her like a moth to a flame.

Don't get me wrong I want to be happy, I want to socialize, smile and have friends but that is just not me, something inside of me is missing and when I'm around Edythe none of that seems to matter and right now she seems to be the best chance I have to find some semblance of happiness.

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes, I sound so ridiculous.

It took me more time than I'm willing to admit to find my way home, and when I did, I was utterly exhausted. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself right now, I've never even had a crush on someone, let alone this full blown obsession that was plaguing my mind. I needed to stop caring and starting now I would make my best effort to do just that.

Sunday the weather was just as bad as the day before and I wasn't very productive, I did make the effort and hired and groundskeeping service to do all the work around the house on a biweekly basis, I had no desire to do it and I couldn't just let it go so this was the best option available besides what's the point of having money if you don't splurge occasionally.

The only other thing I did of note was that I finally got around to looking through the garages and was surprised that save for one car covered by a tarp they were completely cleaned out besides neatly organized tools and a car lift. I knew my uncle liked working on cars but this really took it to the extreme. He must have sold his collection or relocated them somewhere else I pondered as I walked over to the only car remaining in the collection.

I couldn't help but let out a whistle as I pulled off the cover and came face to face with a glossy black and chrome trimmed 1968 Chevy Impala appearing to be fully restored and looking sexy as all hell. This car was absolutely gorgeous and despite how bad I want to drive it, I knew I needed to save if for special occasions. I somewhat reluctantly pulled the cover back over the beautiful piece of highly tuned machinery.

I then proceeded to spend the rest of the day grocery shopping and cleaning the house, or at least the three areas I had been using. It really is a big house for just one guy.

Monday brought the return of the Cullen family, and it seemed they were universally set on ignoring my existence. I'm not exactly sure what I did and frankly the angry glances I received from the big blonde one Royal I think his name was are not appreciated. The worst part of the whole ordeal however was Edythe, she would not come within 10 feet of me and wouldn't respond to me in the slightest.

When we were in class together I tried to say hello in our class together but the glare she gave me instantly silenced me and I mentally noted how scary she can be. I am not sure exactly what I did to earn her hostility and I am not gonna lie it stung but it's probably for the best anyways. On the bright side nothing weird happened at school today, no migraines, no weird flashes of emotion emanating from others. Just a normal regular day of school.

The next six weeks were a very difficult time for me, everything seemed so stagnate nothing changed, I made no friends and had little to no interaction with anyone. I very rarely got any migraines or headaches and when I did, they were very brief flashes of pain and nothing unusual seemed to have happened and they disappeared rather quickly. Edythe and her family were still ignoring me and besides a few sad smiles from Archie in passing they haven't spoken to me or even looked in my direction from what I have seen. I haven't tried to speak with any of them either, typically in the class I am supposed to be tutoring Edythe in I do my homework while she sits as far away from me as possible pretending I don't exist.

My home life wasn't much better. The only thing really of note was that for the past four weeks I have been working out almost everyday, it gave me something to do to root out the extreme boredom that has taken over my life. I was never a scrawny kid by any means but I have never been fit either. Only in the last few weeks have results of my hard work began to show, and I started filling out, which in turn started to garner me some attention from the opposite sex, attention I had no desire for at the moment, but funnily enough this attention is what finally garnered a reaction from Edythe.

One of the girls in my year approached me before my TA class and apparently there is a Sadie Hawkins dance coming up in a few weeks and she wanted to know if I would go with her, it was in that exact moment a migraine to the extent that I haven't experienced in over a month came at full force, it took all of my willpower to stop my legs from buckling under me but I couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on my face. It took me way longer than it should have to respond and frankly I was blown away with what I experienced " _ **What if he says no, I don't know anything about him and he probably doesn't know that I even exist. Why hasn't he responded, am I that ugly?"**_ the words darted through my mind barely above as whisper in a distinctive voice I had heard just moments ago ask me a question, it was then that I noticed the background noise which just so happened to be hundreds of voices and the struggle to tune out the hundreds of voices in my head began, I needed it to stop I just couldn't handle it, I told her that I had plans that weekend and despite my best efforts I knew I came off as rather rude, but It felt like my head was going to explode.

I could tell my reaction hurt her feelings but I didn't ponder it for more than a moment because almost immediately after my response the voices ceased to exist, I almost let out a sigh of relief as the migraine regressed into just a minor throbbing pain and my knees didn't feel weak anymore. That is when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edythe has been staring at me with clear frustration on her flawless face. Surprise filtered across my face briefly, as I haven't seen her so much as glance at me in over a month so why now was she openly staring at me in frustration?

That day last week appears to be a one off fluke, everything went back to the way it had been for the last month rather quickly. Edythe made no attempt to talk with me and I haven't seen her look at me since, and I didn't have it in me to try and initiate contact.

Saturday found me at a party strangely enough, apparently my uncle donated annually to the Quileute Reservation schools, the invitation to the event the week before had caught me completely off guard. I'm not stupid however I'm rather sure that me being invited has a lot to do with them trying to make sure the donations keep coming. All they had to do was ask, honestly if my uncle thought it was something worth donating to I would continue where he left off, but as someone who has had little to no quality human interaction in over a month I jumped at the opportunity.

The sun was just beginning to set at the beach in La Push and the locals were beginning to light bonfires across the beach. I had already met with the tribes elders the only names I could remember were Bonnie Black and Holly Clearwater. Both were very nice and expressed their condolences for my uncle's death. They were also very grateful that the donations for the school would continue and let me know that I was welcome at the reservation anytime. It was then that I met Samantha Uley or Sam as she likes to be called.

"Hey Azrael, I'm Sam Uley, I've heard so much about you from your uncle, it's nice to finally put a name to a face." the voice came from the girl who I had seen close to the elders earlier in the night.

Samatha Uley had cropped black hair and coppery, her eyes were such a dark black that one could easily mistake them for black. Her voice had something to it that I couldn't quite place almost almost a commanding aspect that was difficult to explain.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." I'm not completely sure but I think my awkwardness permeated through my response

"Sorry I was being rather forward, I know it's difficult to be the new kid." her lips formed a half smile as she spoke.

"Don't worry about it, yeah it's been a little hard." She really doesn't even know the half of it.

"Well how are you like it in this part of the state so far ?"

It took a moment for me to respond and I could tell she could see my unease with the question she asked.

"It's not too much different from Spokane honestly." Truth be told it wasn't, I had no friends and I pretty much stayed home when I wasn't at school. Come to think of it, this was the first time I had really left my house besides for school or grocery shopping since I moved.

We exchanged a few more pleasantries and discussed how bad the weather has been in the last few weeks. It seemed like it had died down for the weekend at least.

A man who looked to be only slightly older than myself appeared next to her, just barely taller than her, it took my a second to register the three large scars that ran across the right side of his face marring his otherwise soft features it looks like they hadn't quite healed fully yet.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend Sam?" the man asked the girl who I had just become acquainted with.

Sam smiles a full smile for the first time since I met her.

"This is my fiancé Elliott, Azrael don't worry about him he's just trying to give me a hard time."

Elliott smiles at me and shakes my hand. He seems warmer than Sam. I couldn't help but stare at his scars for what I assume was just a second too long. His smile dies.

"I got mauled by a bear a few months back nothing to worry too much about." He replied with a far off look in his brown eyes.

I looked down embarrassed to have been staring.

"I'm sorry." Was the response that quickly left my mouth.

His smile returned in full force.

"Don't be sorry I've come to terms with it ages ago, scars build character after all."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. So I choose not to respond. Sam seemed to get uncomfortable with the topic and Elliott must have noticed because he asked me another question.

"Have you made any friends in Forks yet ? You were the gossip of the town for weeks after you arrived but I haven't really heard anything since."

I had to think about my response rather carefully.

"Not really. I haven't really gone out of my way to meet anyone." I could see the judgment in their eyes I mean how could you go six weeks in a new town without making a single friend.

Strangely enough it didn't seem like they really judged me all that much. Apparently Elliott has always had a hard time meeting people as well and with his recent injury he hasn't really gone out much besides with Sam and her friends. They proceeded to invite me to go cliff jumping with them the next day and despite my hesitation at participating in the dangerous hobby, I couldn't help but agree. We parted with the agreement to meet up in the morning.

That night as I lay in bed my dreams were filled with images of Edythe, and for whatever reason she was furious.


	5. Dancing with Death

**AN: I want to thank everyone for their support I really appreciate it, any feedback helps, also I am still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Next Chapter will hopefully be out on Thursday but no promises. I had a really hard time writing the first part of this chapter but the second half just sailed by I am hoping that Chapter 6 flows just as smoothly.**

Cliff jumping was an interesting experience to say the least, but if I am being completely honest, I have never been so afraid of anything in my entire life, and I loved it.

It was very cold and misty when I arrived at the reservation, Sam and Elliott met me near the border and drove me where we would be actually jumping off the cliffs. They both seemed to be in a really good mood and made ideal small talk with me. They shared a story about how my uncle had slipped on a piece on a piece of driftwood and fallen face first into the fire, thankfully he was okay but all in all it was a pretty funny story. It even turns out that he used to teach a mechanic class at the high school as well, and was very popular at the reservation.

We pulled the older truck into a parking spot it was here that I met Sam and Elliott's friends they introduced them as Sarah Cameron, and Paola Lahote. Paola seemed far more outgoing as she immediately wrapped me into a tight hug. I felt heat rush to my face, I knew I was blushing profusely. After she let me go she apologized and let me know that it seemed like a needed a hug and that she feels like she knows me because my uncle coached her softball team for years.

When we arrived at the cliff I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, this was probably a bad time to mention my fear of heights and it seemed like we were pretty high up. Paola placed a hand over my shoulder in reassurance.

"It will be okay don't even worry about it, we do this all the time."

I could only nod my head at Paola's words, they were actually pretty reassuring and I took a moment to study her. She had black hair about three or four inches longer than Sam's and the same coppery colored hair, she was actually quite pretty, nowhere even close to Edythe I couldn't help but think, however pretty nonetheless.

That was when Sarah took a running start and jumped off the cliff, I just about started hyperventilating as I looked over the edge, thankfully she was already swimming back to the shore.

Elliott went next, then Sam went after him finally it was just me and Paola standing there with me. I felt the blood rush out of my face as she looked at me expectantly. I gave her a grim nod.

As I took a running start I couldn't contemplate exactly what I was about to do, I jumped before I could change my mind, and with the adrenaline pumping through my body, I didn't have any time to be afraid, but I should have been.

I hit the water hard way to hard, it hurt I couldn't move I felt myself give in after I fought with my body for it to move, anger coursed through me, this is not how I want to die, no one will miss me or even care that I'm gone. I held on as long as I could but I just...I just didn't have it in me anymore… I gave up. As I began to sink deeper and deeper everything began to matter less and less I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and sad this was at the same despite death being just moments away it was… it was peaceful. I felt myself smile not one of those fake smiles I use for social interactions but a genuine tranquil smile for the first time in a long time as I inhaled water and felt the release, the painlessness of unconsciousness something warm enveloped me.

57…..58…..59…..60... BREATHE!

One...Two….Three…

Cough !

Water exploded from my mouth as I jerked upright and continued to vomit uncontrollably, I felt it as someone patted my back, it was uncomfortable but it helped immensely.

"Azrael ! Thank god we thought we lost you for a second there."

I looked up and saw that Paola was sitting over me with a look of concern on her face.

"What..happened?" I managed to just barely croak in between gasp for precious oxygen.

"You are an idiot, you went face first into the water, I'd be surprised if you didn't have concussion, your drowned for christs sake what were you thinking! If I didn't jump in and pull you out, you'd probably be dead right now!" Paola screamed at me and began to shake rather violently, same grabbed her and pulled her away and Elliott crouched next to me, he appeared to be rather upset.

"Are you okay? Sorry about Paola she has a little bit of a temper sometimes. Sam is just calming her down."

I nodded my head, too dazed to really speak or care at this point.

After Paola seemed much more calm when her and Sam returned from wherever they went to talk. She apologized and then let me know that next time I am such an idiot she would kill me herself.

Sam and Elliott drove me back to my car shortly after, after they expressed their apologies stating that they probably should have probably taken me to a smaller cliff for the first time. As they dropped me off they made me promise to come back to the reservation soon and spend time with everyone. It seemed rather weird in my opinion why they are so interested in me that is, the more I thought about it the more strange it became so I decided not to question a good thing. I mean I finally made some friends it seems.

When I pulled up to my house, the first thing I noticed was a familiar shiny silver Volvo sitting in my driveway. Frankly I couldn't fathom why any of them would come anywhere near me house and yet as I look at my porch there she was standing in front of my door with her arms crossed and a furious expression on her face, I guess my dream was right after all she is pissed for some reason, now to find a way to get passed her without getting yelled at for some stupid reason. I mean if anyone should have that expression on her face it should be me.

Edythe's foot was tapping as I walked up the steps to my front door, her nose scrunched up as if she smelled something vile. I wonder what it could be, I'm fairly certain that I didn't smell like anything besides maybe saltwater.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask her why she was here she beat me to the punch.

"You smell like dog." I could feel the venom in her voice and frankly I was blown away what was wrong with this girl, who did she think she was. I responded with venom of my own.

"Nice to see you too Edythe. Are you talking to me now ? Or do you just need a punching bag for a few minutes."

She recoiled I could tell she wasn't expecting the meek Azrael Lux to responded with such harness, but what could I say this had been building up for awhile.

"Where have you been? I've been standing here for over an hour." I could tell she was trying to cool her rage.

I brushed past her and started to unlock my door, fully intending to ignore her as much as she has me. If she wants to talk with me then she better be prepared to wait over six weeks. Apparently my plan wasn't as thought out as it could be and she grabbed my shoulder stopping me from putting my key in the slot, man despite her small stature this girl was strong I couldn't free myself from her icy grip.

"Why do you care all of the sudden Edythe?"

My question made her cringe, and look down for a moment, there was still anger in her golden eyes but it seems to dissipate slightly. I felt a slight headache coming on, I knew it would dissipate quickly, but this time instead of fighting against it this time I grabbed onto the feeling and pulled. It was like trying to grasp water, the feeling kept slipping through my fingers but finally I was able to get ahold of it. It was tiring, and fruitless apparently, I couldn't hear what she is thinking right now apparently and all I got was the intense burning feeling in the back of my throat. I let the feeling go and the pain dissipated all at once.

"Look I know I haven't been the best person to you in the last few weeks, but you need to stay away from La Push it is not safe for you there."

Frankly I was speechless as I stared at her, I mean how would she know where I have been? Was she stalking me, and why would she come to tell me this now right when I started making friends. The words left my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Who do you think you are, my mother because you're definitely not, nor are you my girlfriend. As far as I am concerned it is none of your business where I can and cannot go Edythe!"

Edythe stared at me for more than a few moments and let out a sigh.

"You're right I am sorry for being impolite, I'll see you at school tomorrow Azrael."

Something in her tone made me feel really upset with how I had just talked to her but I didn't say anything in my stubbornness. I watched as she gracefully walked to her car and drove off rather quickly. I am not sure why I felt bad about that exchange between us as she was clearly in the wrong but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

Regardless of what was going on I spent the rest of the day lounging around who knew a near death experience would be so tiring. As I tried to fall asleep that night I couldn't get Edythe out of my mind, the thought just kept coming back, why now, of all times.

I jolted awake, I felt something a presence I looked to my left and there was Edythe smiling at me looking as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on her, I blinked and she was gone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I must have been seeing things I thought, it must have been the breeze from leaving my window open that woke me up. I looked over at the alarm clock by my bed and groaned it was three in the morning, an ungodly hour to be awake in any circumstance and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep.

I had a lot of free time to kill before school started so I decided to get my daily workout in early, besides I skipped yesterday so I should probably make up for it. I'm thankful that my uncle had a home gym set up in one of the bedrooms it would have been a hassle to try and have one put in. Something felt different about today honestly I'm not really sure but I felt like something was gonna happen today whether good or bad remains to be seen.

When I walked out for my front door for my daily jog it was still dark outside, but I had traversed the forest enough in the last few weeks to make it to my meadow and back without any issues even in the dark.

I was breathing heavy as I entered into the meadow area it was as beautiful as I remembered, as I began to catch my breath I realized I may have pushed myself harder than I usually do for some reason, I guess I just needed to blow of steam. I stayed there for a little over half an hour just taking in the serenity of the meadow before I jogged back to my house, I took it much more conservative on my jog back home. I still had quite a bit of time for school so I took my time getting ready as I headed out for the day I was sure to close all the windows, the last thing I wanted was for the house to be freezing when I got home.

The drive to school was thankfully uneventful it had begun to get icy on some mornings and it was only a matter of time before it began to start snowing, it's probably time I went and bought a four wheel drive for when the weather got bad, the Nissan was nice but I don't really want to be driving a rear wheel drive in the snow.

I pulled into the school parking lot and seeing as I still had over 10 minutes, just as I decided to hang out in my car for the remaining time I heard a knock on my window.

Edythe was standing there knocking on my window, it took me a second to comprehend what I was seeing but I rolled it down and smiled.

"Walk me to class."

She wasn't asking me, she was telling me and I didn't know if I should be blushing or telling her to go away, so I went with the middle option.

"Why"

She seemed surprised at my response but smiled again as she replied.

"Because I want you too."

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so I simply said okay and got out of my car, she then proceeded to hand me her heavy ass bag and start walking in the direction of what I assume to be her first class. I contemplated a few moments before I started after her, maybe she just needs a pack mule she is rather small maybe her backpack is too heavy for her, I thought.

We walked in uneasy silence to her class and when we arrived she smiled took her bag and thanked me before she walked into her classroom leaving me there speechless the sophomores were looking at me like I was crazy just standing there and only the bell shook me from my stupor.

Crap I'm late for my first class I thought as I began walking in the right direction, her first clas just so happened to be on the opposite end of the school just my luck.

When I arrived at my shared class with Edythe I was surprised to see that she wasn't in class, I didn't think she was the kind of student who would ever ditch but I guess I don't really know all that much about her. Looks like they are doing blood typing today, oh well I already know that I am B negative, I guess I'll just my homework done. Before I knew it the bell signaling that class was over went off and I did what I usually do for lunch, that is to say I sat in my car and pretended that I was doing something else.

The passenger door opened and lo and behold there was Edythe sitting in my passenger seat acting as if she wasn't invading my personal space. Before I could say anything she flipped her hair and my car was filled with a heavenly scent some kind of floral notes mixed with honey, whatever it was it was amazing.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch Azrael?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"No I'll eat when I get home, I don't care much for school food. What about you ? Did you ditch class?"

I'm honestly surprised that I didn't mention the fact that she just got into my car without asking, I noted that I needed to start locking the doors from now on.

"Same no school food for me, and yes it's healthy to ditch every now and then."

She gave me a full smile showing me her dimples, and it took just about everything I had to stop myself from blushing.

"Did you need something Edythe?"

She seemed a little surprised once again by how blunt I was with her but I mean she has been rather pushy today, so I'm about to feel bad about it.

"Not particularly, my siblings are mad at me, so I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you."

I wonder why her family is mad at her, it seems kind of odd anytime I see them together it appears like the get along rather well, but I guess you never know what goes on behind closed doors.

"Well that must suck."

I said this as I looking away from her, so I am not sure exactly how she reacted but the bell signaling that lunch was over went off, so I exited my car only to be met with Edythe's bag. I signed and took it there was really no use trying to protest and began walking with her to what I assume was her next class. Just as we reached the door to her classroom she took her bag back and then asked me a question.

I didn't know it at the time but in retrospect the question she asked me was the start of something whether it is good or bad, well I guess that just depends on who you ask.

"Can you give me a ride home?"


End file.
